Drunken Love!
by yagnogard
Summary: Two great Dragon leaders happen to get more than a litte tipsy on one fateful, and pleasure-filled night.


_**(Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to, Bushiroad Inc., OLM, XEBEC, Dentsu, and TV Aichi. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. This material contains scenes of a sexual nature between adult male characters. If such content offends you, or you aren't legally allowed to view such material, please exit immediately.)**_

Years ago, before Drum Bunker Dragon the 14th was even close to being born, his father, the great Dragon Chief of the Drum Bunker Clan had made his mark on Dragon World. Fighting countless, tiring wars, and singlehandedly commanding his clan through the trials and tribulations of everyday life had made the man into a living legend, but it also wore him down. He went to bed every night being physically, emotionally, and spiritually drained from a hard days work, and was grateful for the reprieve from his duties throughout a peaceful sleep. However, a certain other part of him wasn't drained at the end of the day, and it led to many restless nights, and cum drenched sheets.

Being the active leader of a huge clan of a huge dragon clan came with many rewards, and many set backs as well. His buffet of duties left with little to no time for getting to know all of the sexy female dragons that surrounded him everyday. Oh how he wished for some tight, wet pussy to plow every night in his huge, uncomfortable slab of a bed. This problem not only his non-existent sex life, but also made sleeping nearly impossible without having to masturbate in order to sate his huge secual cravings. Needless to say, the hunk was looking for anyone to use for his release, and on one fateful night, the perfect dragon for the job presented himself in front of him. The situation wasn't ideal, nor was it conventional, but it lead to a lifelong friendship, and a great deal of debauchery.

The night in question took place after Drum Bunker the 13th's decisive victory against an army of Dragon Knights looking to claim his land. With his overwhelmingly strong muscles he managed to triumph over the entire army on his own, and the other leaders of other clans had thrown him a private party in celebration. Like many adult parties, the men primarily sat around and told stories of their own lives and problems over alcohol and food, with this party being no exception. In addition to his many physical gifts, Drum was also an amazing conversationalist, so all throughout the night he regaled his fellow dragons with stories of his own exploits as well as commenting on the problems of the other dragons. As the night grew longer, and the men grew drunker, their conversations became cruder in nature, which led to Drum bringing up a particularly interesting topic.

"Hey guys, you know how lucky y'all are?!" Hey excitedly slurred to the entire room.

"W-what do ya mean, "lucky?" asked Fuad, another leader in attendance.

"You know what the fuck I mean, man! You all have wives to go home to and fuck all you want. But me….I'm stuck wanking in my bed!"

Drum's drunken shouting grabbed the attention of everyone in attendance, some laughed and others nodded in pity at the sight. In particular, one other drunken dragon expressed sympathy for Drum's masculine plight with a problem of his own.

"At least you have chicks that are worth fucking!" The dragon shouted. "All the broads back in the mountains are barely passable man!"

"Don't try to make me feel better, Findar!"

"I'm just saying what I feel. Now, who's going to drink the rest of this sake!?"

The men in attendance already knew the answer to that question. When all the sake was gone, and all the gossip told, Findar the 100th, and Drum Bunker the 13th were the two who were the most inebriated. The sight of the sloppy dragons was funny at first, leading to a number of wacky scenarios, some involving Drum and Findar's horrid singing voices. Later on however, Findar decided to take their antics to the next level. In his drunken state he became bolder and lewder, gradually feeling up Drum. At first his contact was friendly, but he eventually started putting his hands in places that no male dragon should touch.

"Hey Findar, what the hell do you think you're doing to Drum?" Zweihander Dragon snarled. HE, along with the other leaders, were deeply uncomfortable at the sight of Findar rubbing on Drum's muscular pecs (despite Drum himself not objecting to the touches).

"D-don't worry! We know what we're doing!" Finder replied, to the uncomfort of everyone.

The two merry men continued their antics as everyone else left to return home to their respective clans. Soon there were only two people left in the room, and those two were both drunk and armorless. Drum laid on the cool stone floor, content to fall asleep after a wild night of drunken roughhousing with his friend. Findar joined him, slowly laying stomach first on the ground next to Drum's sleepy face. They gave each other a look of longing, each man longing to say what they desired to, but would never dare to utter out of their mouths. After a while, they grew tired of looking, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Or so Drum thought.

Before he could fully submit to the grasp of slumber, he felt something slimy and wet flittering across his nipple. The sensation sent shivers throughout his huge body, slowly causing both his heart rate, and his cock to rise. He kept his eyes clasped shut, convinced that the sweet pleasure coursing through him was all part of an erotic dream. Soon the mysterious person went from merely lapping at his chest, to letting their tongue travel downwards, towards the towering penis that stood proud and eager for release.

"Is this okay, Drum?" The mystery person requested.

Drum already knew the answer, and knew the identity of the stranger of the alluring touch. With a gentle push, Drum guided his captor's mouth towards his raging cock, relishing in the feeling of the stranger's mouth as his cock was swallowed up into their mouth. The stranger chose to let Drum's cock remain logged down their their throat, massaging his penis with their throat muscles to give Drum a taste of what he was missing out on for so long. The stranger worked their magic on Drum's manhood for so long that both parties lost track of time. They lapped at the mushroom head of Drum's thick cock, kissing down its length and bathing the base of his monstrous organ in saliva. Drum withered on the ground in ecstasy, eager for the stranger to let him use more than just their mouth. His moans grew louder, rougher, and faster from the stranger's talented oral skills, until he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to plunge his cock into whoever was making him whine and beg like a horny slut.

Wordlessly, the stranger finally released Drum from their grasp. He could hear the soft prattle of footsteps, and second later felt a large weight pressing against his hard abs. He knew what was coming, but still couldn't believe that what was transpiring was truly real. That one of his closest friends was giving himself up for Drum to use.

"Why, Findar? I thought...I never even-"

"I know, Drum, but I have to do this." Findar explained while drawing circles in Drum's muscular chest with his claws. "I've always felt this way towards you, and you alone. Please, let me do this favor for you, and even after. I want you inside me, Drum. I want you…"

Findar began to lean back, with one hand behind him taking hold of the thick cock that he so desperately desired. He felt the tip of Drum's enormous cock on his hole, and pressed down on him until the head of his cock entered Findar with a "pop". They both gasped from this amazing sensation, Drum relishing in the tight, velvety hole while Findar was already whimpering from the huge cock that threatened to tear his ass apart. With the spit from Findar's oral endeavors as their only lube, Findar continued downwards until he was finally full of Drum's manhood. The feeling of the fat cock now invading Findar was indescribable. He felt as if his ass was being torn apart, yet also overflowed with a sweet kind of pleasurable pain. For a few minutes, the two men were still as bricks, both of them too wrapped up in their pleasure to even think of moving so much as an inch. Eventually, Drum let his hands travel to Findar's hips, and slowly began to pull his cock from inside of the large green dragon straddling him. Findar hissed from the sensation of the large cock rubbing against his inner walls, desperately wanting more Drum inside of him.

"Please, Drum. Make me yours!" Findar desperately begged. He let his hands rest on Drum's chest, eager for the dragon to push himself back in as he looked down at him. He saw that his eyes were still closed, but now out of concentration instead of shame or fear. He was looking at his face with such intensity that the feeling of Drum's hips rushing back up to plunge his dick back in took Findar by surprise, making the older dragon yell out from the sudden rush of thick cock in him. From then on, Drum wasted no time on fucking Findar. He furiously began to fuck Findar, rapidly plunging his cock into the depths of his ass, only to pull half of his cock out almost as quickly before ramming it back in. Their fucking was fast, hard, and desperate.

Their passionate love making continued long into the night as each dragon grew more and more eager for release, until neither one could keep their cocks from erupting with semen. Findar was the first to spew his load, choking up from the sheer, unbridled power of Drum's thrusts. He wanted to moan, but instead froze as he let his orgasm take hold. He felt semen shoot out of his cock, letting it splatter all over Drum's sweaty face. Drum kept on fucking him through his release, which only furthered Findar's own blissful orgasm. Drum himself was also dangerously close, and Findar grabbed onto Drum's shoulders to ride out the rest of Drum's own climax, feeling his ass as Drum filled him with his seed, plowing into him until Drum finally expelled all of his essence into the tight, willing hole.

After they had both had their fill of each other, and were thoroughly tired and itching for sleep, the duo decided to finally rest. Findar, with Drum's manhood still in him, laid his head onto Drum's chest. Likewise, Drum hugged Findar to him, both of his arms wrapped around the heavy dragon's back. There were words still left unsaid, feelings unexplored, but for now they were satisfied, and so they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
